


Make (It) Out (Alive)

by landofdeparture



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, im sorry, tagged as mature for implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofdeparture/pseuds/landofdeparture
Summary: There was something that told Eraqus that these shared moments with Xehanort were his favorite part about coming home after training every day.





	Make (It) Out (Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah i didn't ask for this much pain but i wrote it anyways  
> this was supposed to JUST be a makeout fic (that's why the fic is called Make (It) Out (Alive) SKSKSKKSKS get it wink wink) but hey! do i ever stick to my original plans! fuck no so heres some fucking angst!!

It all felt very wet.

Xehanort's tongue in Eraqus's mouth felt like when Eraqus would delicately run his hand over the slimy surface of a stray stingray that would swim up to the shores of Scala Ad Caelum. It had a smooth, silky surface and Eraqus couldn't explain how the soft feel of the organ on his own seemed to transition to a much rougher texture while still barely caressing his mouth with its movements.

Accompanying the invader came the absolutely filthy activity of swapping spit, and Eraqus could do nothing but concentrate on all the little nooks and crannies the saliva seeped into and how Xehanort's hands were coming up to stroke his face and pull him in closer. In the back of his mind, Eraqus could vaguely make out his own brain alerting him that this was highly unhygienic, that the number of germs that they welcomed into each other's mouths was sure to get one of them sick. Eraqus pushed that thought out of his mind.

He carefully crawled into Xehanort's lap, mindful not to disturb the balance between the two of them and risk them both falling off the bed in a heap of limbs. He shifted his legs over the sides of Xehanort's body and wrapped his arms around Xehanort's neck. Xehanort welcomed the change of position, curling his hands around Eraqus's hips and squeezing lightly.

"Mmm..." Eraqus hummed, trailing his fingers up the back of Xehanort's neck to scratch through his scalp.

Eraqus felt as if he could be devoured whole by Xehanort's tongue in his mouth. It occupied every inch of space available, running over his teeth, probing at his gums and twisting through his own as if he was trying to tie them together in knots. Eraqus would let him if that's what Xehanort wanted. Although, reluctantly pulling away from Xehanort's ministrations in order to gasp in a breath left Eraqus feeling tongue-tied, anyways.

Eraqus rested his forehead on Xehanort's shoulder, heaving in great deep breaths as he tried to collect himself. All hope to do so was lost with Xehanort's tongue tracing the tendons on his exposed neck, hands coming up from his waist to pull Eraqus's shirt between his fingers and squeeze. Eraqus bucked, mouth falling open from the shock of the new sensations. He grabbed fistfuls of Xehanort's hair and tugged, not knowing himself if he was trying to escape the pleasure or silently plead for more.

Xehanort licked long stripes up his neck, reaching his ear and tugging playfully before repeating the movement. Eraqus braced himself on Xehanort's shoulders, happily accepting another round of torture before he pushed Xehanort back.

"Xeha..." He breathed, bringing his head up from Xehanort's shoulder to face him. Those piercing yellow eyes stared deep into his, darkened by hunger. Eraqus could see him straining not to rush forward and take Eraqus's mouth back onto his, but he didn't have to. Eraqus did it for him, whimpering with the loss of contact before giving in and capturing Xehanort's mouth with his own, already coaxing his mouth open with his tongue.

There was something that told Eraqus that these shared moments were his favorite part about coming home after training every day. That _this_ , Xehanort's hips grinding up to meet his own was unbeatable by anything else. That Eraqus having the freedom to finally let his guard down around someone was the reason he sometimes cried without reason on nights like this. That Xehanort pinning Eraqus down on his bed and bringing his leg up to rest on Xehanort's hip and telling him that _it's okay_ was intoxicating enough to make Eraqus crave it day after day, barely being able to pay attention during lessons anymore and making mistakes during practice more often than not. That the blooming warmth inside his stomach wasn't just the lust talking.

With Xehanort's departure rearing its ugly head, Eraqus found himself seeking more and more of Xehanort's body, shedding more of each other's clothing each time they did this until finally, _finally_ , Eraqus could feel himself begin to breathe properly again, accompanied by Xehanort's thrusts inside of him, fueling the bubbling warmth in his stomach further.

"I love you." Eraqus had told Xehanort the night he had left, catching Xehanort's hand just as he turned away. The warmth had boiled over the pot, spilling its contents out for everyone to see.

Xehanort had brought Eraqus into his arms, grasping at the rapidly fading threads of comfort that was Eraqus's body against his, Eraqus's scent, Eraqus's soft hair beneath his tingling fingers. He had kissed Eraqus a final time, giving into his own yearning that would surely only bring him heartbreak later.

Seeing the barely contained tears threatening to spill over Eraqus's pale cheeks, Xehanort wasn't sure if his heart was already broken.

Their fingers stayed intertwined until they could reach each other no more, and just like that, the warmth dissipated along with him.


End file.
